As a fuel for a diesel engine to reduce occurrence of injurious materials such as smoke particulates in an exhaust gas, and nitrogen oxides, an emulsion fuel with water and a fuel being mixed conventionally exists. As an example of an art of manufacturing the emulsion fuel, the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-263062 is cited.
FIG. 6 is an explanatory view of a manufacturing apparatus of reformed water disclosed in the aforesaid Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-263062. A water tank 101A is provided with a water supply circuit 123 for supplying water. A circulation circuit 114 for returning a solution from the water tank 101A to the water tank 101A again is provided. A circulation circuit on-off valve 115, a circulating pump 111A, and a fine eddy-current generating device 140 and a magnetic field applying device 141 are placed in series in order. Between the circulation circuit on-off valve 115 and the circulation pump 111A of the circulation circuit 114, a supplementary agent adding device 142 is connected by a circuit 143, and a circuit on-off valve 144 is provided on the circuit 143. A water storage tank 104A for storing the reformed water is connected to the water tank 101A by a solution delivery circuit 110. A solution delivery circuit on-off valve 113 and a solution delivery pump 118 are provided in series in order on the solution delivery circuit 110. The water storage tank 104A is provided with a discharge circuit 116 having a discharge circuit on-off valve 117.
An operation will be explained. First, water is supplied to the water tank 101A from the water supply circuit 123. Next, the circulation circuit on-off valve 115 is opened and the circulation pump 111A is operated. At the same time, the circuit on-off valve 144 is opened for a predetermined period of time to add a surface active agent being a predetermined amount of additive to the circulation circuit 114 from the supplementary agent adding device 142. Thereupon, the solution of water and the surface active agent is reformed via the fine eddy-current generating device 140 and the magnetic field applying device 141, and returned to the water tank 101A. By repeating this, the solution in the water tank 101A is completely reformed, and a reformed water of good quality is obtained. After this process is finished, the circulation circuit on-off valve 115 is closed, and the circulation pump 111A is stopped. Next, the solution delivery circuit on-off valve 113 is opened, then the solution delivery pump 118 is operated, the reformed solution is sent to the storage tank 104A, and the discharge circuit on-off valve 117 is opened to supply the reformed solution to an outside. According to the above, the emulsion fuel is obtained by supplying water and a petroleum fuel into the water tank 101A.
However, in the above-described constitution, water inside the water tank 101A is only pumped out with the circulating pump 111A and circulated, and therefore the reformed water or the emulsion fuel inside the water tank 101A are not distributed uniformly, thus causing a fear that the partially insufficient reformed one exists. Accordingly, there arises a fear that the partially insufficient reformed one is supplied into the storage tank 104A and the reformed water or emulsion fuel of inferior quality mixes in the product.